What hurts the most?
by kancchan
Summary: Mello zakopany pod gruzami, prosi o pomoc przyjaciela, którego nie widział przez calutkie lata, którego opuścił z dnia na dzień.


**1).**

Tego roku jesień przyszła o wiele za szybko. Nie dość, że drzewa nie utraciły jeszcze liści, to ich kolory nawet nie zbladły. Deszcz bezpodstawnie maltretował każde, nawet najmniejsze, kawałki ulic, które zostały skazane na jego łaskę bądź niełaskę. Nie widać było końca ulewy. Jednakowoż wszyscy mieszkańcy pozostawali na to obojętni, zamykając na cztery spusty swoje domy, mieszkania, a w najgorszym razie kawalerki, separując się całkowicie od wiatru, deszczu i chłodu.

Tego dnia największy podziw wzbudził czarny helikopter, który z nielichym hałasem wystartował z pasa jednego z licznych amerykańskich lotnisk. Tych, które budziły mieszane uczucia wśród mieszkańców. Wzbijając się gwałtownie w powietrze, zniknął w szarych, kłębiących i ociekających deszczem chmurach.

Matt nie mógł odgonić od siebie czarnych myśli, które zagościły w jego głowie tuż po odebraniu dziwnego telefonu. Rzecz jasna wywołał u niego sprzeczne emocje - od niekrytej ulgi przez chore podniecenie, aż do głębokiego niedowierzania.

Gdy usłyszał w słuchawce głos swojego najlepszego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, którego nie widział, ani tym bardziej nie słyszał przez ciągnące się w nieskończoność cztery długie lata, ogarnęło go przeczucie, że ktoś najwyraźniej zrobił sobie wyjątkowo kiepski i niesmaczny dowcip. Po jaką cholerę miałby się odzywać właśnie teraz i mówić setki bzdur o tym, że jest dwadzieścia stóp pod ziemią i w dodatku w budynku, który sam wysadził?

Mimo wszystko, ślepo zaufał głosowi z aparatu. Jak naiwne dziecko wynajął pilota i z podwiniętym ogonkiem dziesięć minut później tonął w kałużach deszczu, czekając na odlot helikoptera. Może tylko po to, aby go zobaczyć, uderzyć w twarz i wykrzyczeć prosto w oczy, że jest najgorszym sennym koszmarem jego życia. A może po to, aby wpaść prosto zasadzkę Kiry. Nieważne, a istotny był fakt, że znów musi udawać bohatera rodem z japońskich komiksów i zgrywać trzeciego zastępcę L.

W każdym bądź razie nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie śmiałby go dotknąć w inny sposób niż ten, który chciał mu zafundować w razie spotkania. Nie miał złudzeń, nawet wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy złapał za papierosy, bo dosłownie umierał z tęsknoty. I wypalał na okrągło, dzień w dzień, po dwie paczki fajek. Nałóg był namacalnym dowodem ich więzi.

Egzystencja z trupami wcale mu się nie uśmiechała, ba!, był przerażony tą perspektywą. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że umrze z głodu na totalnym pustkowiu. Stosunkowo niedawno przypisywał sobie śmierć z rąk Kiry, a w najgorszym wypadku śmierć w straszliwej agonii na łożu śmierci, zwanym potocznie starością.

Wszędzie, gdzie okiem sięgnąć, walały się zwłoki ludzi, którzy jeszcze dziś z nim rozmawiali i z którymi wiązał niebanalne nadzieje. Kałuże krwi emanowały niesamowitym blaskiem, tak jakby ktoś tchnął w nie życie.

Kto by pomyślał, że jedna z groźniejszych amerykańskich mafii zostanie rozwiązana właśnie dzisiaj i to jeszcze w tak głupi sposób. Nikt, a już na pewno nie on, w przerażeniu przesuwający palce po paciorkach różańca, modlący się o łaskę i nadzieję. Jak trwoga to do Boga, a Mello właśnie taki był.

Swojego najlepszego niegdyś przyjaciela traktował jak koło ratunkowe. Nie wierzył już w ich przyjaźń. A stało się tak tylko dlatego, że opuścił go bez słowa przez swój syndrom niższości, wygórowane ego i egoizm w najprostszej postaci.

Miał szczęście, że korporacja jego mafii mieściła się właśnie tam, gdzie był pieprzony zasięg, który uratuje go od śmierci. Albo nie uratuje, ale tej opcji nie dopuszczał do wiadomości.

Najgłupszym co zrobił w swoim życiu było to, że wystukał numer telefonu, niegdyś szlifowany na pamięć, i usiłował udawać cholernie elokwentnego faceta. Sygnał nadchodzącego połączenia był najdłuższym dźwiękiem w jego życiu. Jednakże głos, który odezwał się w słuchawce, rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości. Jedynym, czego nie mógł zrobić było powiedzenie mu o tym, jak bardzo tęsknił i jak bardzo źle żyło mu się z myślą, że tamten wciąż deptał mu po piętach.

Helikopter wylądował miękko i bezpiecznie na lotnisku, i dopiero wtedy, gdy z niego wysiedli, Matt miał odwagę zmierzyć Mello wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się początkowo na bystrych, szarych oczach, a później, dłużej, na otwartej ranie po wybuchu, jedynym śladzie tego nieszczęśliwego incydentu.

Albo, faktycznie, diabli złego nie biorą, albo blondyn, który przed nim teraz stał, podpisał pakt z demonami. Choć, gdyby się głębiej zastanowić, to w zasadzie jedno nie wykluczało drugiego.

Rana ciągnęła się od lewego policzka, aż do ramienia i skutecznie odebrała Mello dziewczęcą urodę, której niegdyś miał mnóstwo. W każdym razie został oszpecony, co Mattowi wcale, a wcale się nie podobało.

Blondyn wyciągnął z kieszeni tabliczkę czekolady i ugryzł spory kawałek, patrząc na niego sceptycznie. Matt urósł więcej, niż mógłby sobie tego życzyć i nadal nosił na twarzy te wstrętne gogle, które zakrywały wyraz oczu. Jedyna droga do czytania z niego jak z otwartej książki została zamknięta.

Jęknął w duchu. Jego przyjaciel stał przed nim jakby nigdy nic i traktował go najprawdopodobniej jak zwykłego przestępcę, których na ziemskim globie były tysiące.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł na kreślić swoje uczucia, aby właśnie on, którego uważał za bratnią duszę, mógł je odkryć.

Niegdyś rozumieli się bez zbędnych słów, a dziś przez ciało przechodziły mu ciarki, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że stała przed nim osoba małostkowa i całkiem obca.

Powinien skupić się całkowicie na osobie Kiry i jego sadystycznym planie, który był głównym źródłem ich problemów, niżeli na tym, co nigdy nie będzie odwzajemnione.

Nie było dnia, w którym nie wracał do przeszłości i tak naprawdę tylko dzięki wspomnieniom nie zwariował. W obcym miejscu, gdyby nie ich bliskość, na sto procent popadłby w obłęd. Oczywiście, one też z czasem się zacierały, ale nigdy nie zapomniał o jedynej osobie, której kiedyś bezgranicznie zaufał.

Mógł się założyć, że Matt nadal nie miał pojęcia, czemu odszedł bez słowa, ale Mello wiedział, że gdyby wtedy się zatrzymał, nic nie byłoby tak jak dawniej. Tajemnica, którą ukrywał po dziś dzień, spłynęłaby po nim jak teraz spływała po jego twarzy krew. Żałował, żebył tchórzem i żałował, że wolał ciągnąć komedię pod tytułem "najlepszy przyjaciel".

Zawsze wiedział o nim wszystko, więc dlaczego milczał? Dlaczego zapalił papierosa i zaciągał się nim jak jedynym źródłem powietrza? Może nadal wiedział wszystko, ale wolał milczeć, aby jego słodki sen nie zamienił się w koszmar. Albo, co gorsze, zmusić go do udawania, że nic się nie zmieniło. Zacisnął rękę w pięść. Był jedyną osobą, która mogła ustawić go do pionu. Paciorki różańca przesuwały się szybko między nie cierpliwymi palcami.

Matta nagle ogarnęła wściekłość, której jeszcze nigdy do nikogo nie czuł, nawet do Kiry. Dlaczego Mello był zbyt zapatrzony w czubek własnego nosa, aby to dostrzec? Nerwy go opuściły i spełnił największą pokusę dnia i dni wczorajszych. Uderzył go w prawy policzek na pożegnanie i odwrócił się, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Matt był upartym stworzeniem, a najbardziej w świecie nie lubił ciągnącego się w nieskończoność niezręcznego milczenia.

**2).**

Za oknami tlił się mrok, na dworze szalała burza, niebo przecinały błyskawice, a grzmoty odbijały się od ścian gęsto wybudowanych domów. Na ulicach miasta, zwanego potocznie miastem aniołów, nie było żywego ducha, nie licząc przemokniętego do suchej nitki mężczyzny, który na głowę miał narzucony kaptur długiego płaszcza.

Mężczyzna ten przedzierał się przez kilkaset płytszych i głębszych kałuż, które stanęły mu na drodze, zmierzając uparcie do wyznaczonego celu. Zatrzymał się przy mało zachęcającym budynku, który śmiało mógł być nazwany ruderą, patrząc na schodzący ze ścian tynk i dwa okna: jedno z nich niemiłosiernie brudne, a drugie na głucho zabite deskami.

Usłyszał szelest za swoimi plecami. Rozglądnął się dookoła ulicy, zatrzymując spojrzenie na czarnym kocie, wyglądającym jak ostatnie nieszczęście. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc jak zwierzę podnosi głowę znad worka na śmieci i rzuca mu krótkie, przeszywające spojrzenie.

Mężczyzna wykrzywił wargi w ironicznym uśmiechu, nagryzając kawałek tabliczki czekolady. Kocur prychnął pod nosem i, przerywając mycie, podrapał się za uchem. Nieznajomy znów swoją uwagę skupił tylko i wyłącznie na budynku.

Westchnął ciężko, pchając drzwi, które przywitały go z głośnym skrzypnięciem. Skrzywił się na to nieznacznie, przekraczając śmiało próg, tak jakby był u siebie. Miał w tym słuszność, bo rudera okazała się niczym innym jak obskurnym barem, gdzie mieszkańcy okolicznych domów przy kuflach piwa oddawali się hazardowym przyjemnościom właśnie w takie deszczowe wieczory jak ten.

Rozglądnął się po pomieszczeniu. Bar nie był tłoczny - liczył osiem góra dziesięciu gości, a więc niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią.

Grupa miejscowych pijaczyn zagrzewała miejsca najbliżej ekranu telewizora, popijając tanie piwo śledzili uważnie mecz, który był nudny jak flaki z olejem. Dwóch młodziaków zasiadło w cieniu zagrywając w pokera za ciężko zarobione, marne grosze. Dwie skąpo ubrane kobiety, które nie miały ani krzty godności, plotkowały głośno, rzucając zakapturzonemu mężczyźnie zalotne spojrzenie.

Bez dwóch zdań najciekawszą osobą w tym całym przedstawieniu okazał się barman, który widząc nowoprzybyłego wypuścił z dłoni szklankę, czyszczoną właśnie zakurzoną ścierką. Gość uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, unosząc do ust czekoladę w geście toastu, wywołując u kobiet niepohamowane parsknięcie.

Rozsiadł się wygodnie w krześle, kończąc tym samym przedstawienie. Coś skutecznie odebrało mu apetyt i był zmuszony odłożyć swoją chwilę przyjemności na stół. Wpatrzył się w drżące dłonie, nie mogąc pozbierać myśli, a ból, który czuł, nie miał nic wspólnego z ubytkiem twarzy. Wszystko wydawało mu się czystym absurdem, od Kiry po Neara*, ale na jego nieszczęście ten absurd nie dotykał w żaden sposób Matta. Przed oczyma miał wciąż tylko jego oczy skąpane w zgorzkniałości, dotkliwe uderzenie w policzek, a potem oddalające się, malejące z każdym krokiem plecy. I tym razem to Mello pozwolił mu się oddalić i tej myśli nie potrafił przełknąć, ani w myślach, ani w ślinie. Czy ich drogi rozeszły się już na zawsze?

Z zamyślenia rozbudził go znajomy głos, który drgnął w nim nutę ciekawości. Właśnie rozpoczynało się orędzie prezydenta. Podniósł głowę do góry, wpatrując się w blade oblicze szefa rządu.

- Niniejszym Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki godzą się na działania Kiry* i nie przeciwstawiają się mu – zacisnął dłonie w pięści, gdy tylko to usłyszał. Krew go zalała, a gdy doszedł do siebie, dosłyszał słowa, które sprowadziły go na ziemię jak grom z jasnego nieba.

- Czy Kira jest sprawiedliwością? Tego nie mówię, jednak faktem jest, że dzięki Kirze ustały wojny, zniknęła zorganizowana przestępczość i jeśli stawimy mu opór, zginiemy. Choć nasze pojęcie sprawiedliwości jest inne, zaprzestajemy wszelkich prób schwytania Kiry.

Mężczyzna stanął z impetem, a krzesło na którym siedział, upadło z donośnym hukiem na podłogę. Jednakże dopiero, gdy kaptur sunął mu się z twarzy, wszyscy w pomieszczeniu zamarli jak jeden mąż. Każdy wiedział, że człowiek kryjący się pod pseudonimem Mello miał na sumieniu jeden grzech główny, rządzący się na ulicach tych dzielnic. Rozgryzł szefa największej przestępczości tego miasta, a co najważniejsze przyniósł jego głowę jak na tacy pod sam nos człowieka, którego potem wysadził w powietrze.

Mello - nie bacząc już na nic - podszedł do trzęsącego się ze strachu barmana, a odłamki szkła pod jego nogami rozkruszały się w drobny mak.

Wieczór znów zapowiadał się strasznie.

Matt usiadł na krześle, aby ochłonąć i w końcu zapalił papierosa z nadzieją, że ten uspokoi skołatane nerwy. Emocje, które nim zawładnęły, były tak ulotne, jak ten dym, który powoli wypuszczał przez usta. W tym momencie kopcił jak lokomotywa, żeby tylko zapomnieć o człowieku, który przewrócił jego świat do góry nogami - nie na chwilę, ale na zawsze.

Jak na prawdziwego i notorycznego palacza przystało, nie kończył na jednej paczce tytoniu, bo po symbolicznej była jeszcze jedna, a po niej kolejne cztery, co przy jego nieszczęściu wcale nie pomogło.

Jęknął cicho, chowając twarz w dygoczących dłoniach. Był rozchwiany emocjonalnie i przesadział, ale nie miał pojęcia z czego to wynikało. Nie ukrywał, że teraz najchętniej dałby sobie po prostu kulkę w łeb i byłoby po kłopocie. Jednakże bał się, bo był tchórzem, a na dodatek, co najważniejsze, gryzło go sumienie.

Stwierdziwszy, że siedzenie i zadręczenie się na śmierć w niczym nie pomoże ,włożył w uszy słuchawki i włączył sobie ścieżkę dźwiękową Final Fantasy XII. Twarz, którą zobaczył kątem oka przyniosła mu odrobinę ulgi, ale także sprowokowała złośliwe ukłucie gdzieś w okolicy serca.

Wstał, a jego cień jak milczący towarzysz rozciągnął się na ścianie. Automatycznie wyciągnął pistolet, błyszczący w świetle jedynej lampy, która rzucała na całe pomieszczenie blade światło. Wymierzył lufę pistoletu w twarz Mello, a ten przełknął głośno ślinę, nie mogąc w tą sytuację uwierzyć. W mgnieniu oka zwolnił magazynek i nacisnął na spust.

Echo tłuczonego szkła odbiło się od ścian, a w pomieszczeniu zapanował mrok. W nozdrza uderzył zapach zgnilizny, który jednak znikł tak szybko, jak się pojawił. I nastała cisza, co jakiś czas przerywana przez nieregularny oddech.

Teatralnym gestem włożył mu w dłoń pistolet, zachowując stoicki spokój, na jaki nie mógł się zdobyć pamiętnego popołudnia.

- Mihael, jestem twoją kohortą i nie mogę ci zabić – szepnął mu wprost w ucho z lekką zadumą, oświetlając zapałką jego bladą jak ścianę twarz.

- Muszę odzyskać swoje zdjęcie – wydusił Mello niezbyt sensownie do zaistniałej sytuacji i zacisnął spocone palce na broni.

Mógł śmiało stwierdzić, że jego wnętrzności tańczyły w jakichś szaleńczych, nieznanych rytmach. Twarz Matta była stanowczo za blisko, tak bardzo, że dostrzegał w niebieskich oczach jakieś płomienne i niebezpieczne iskry, których za żadne skarby nie mógł zidentyfikować.

_Kurwa__jego__mać_, zaklął w myślach, zdając sobie sprawę, że ciepła dłoń Maila w niebezpieczny sposób ujęła jego podbródek. Za nim Keehl zdołał dwa razy pomyśleć nad tym, co się dzieje, poczuł na swoich wargach miękkie usta Matta.

Zapałka wyślizgnęła się spod palców bruneta, a w kontakcie z podłogą jej blady płomyk zgasł, pogrążając pokój w egipskich ciemnościach.

**3).**

Matt siedział na podłodze małego pokoju na poddaszu, śledząc wzrokiem dym, który w końcu znikał w otwartym oknie. Bryza muskała go delikatnie w twarz. Czuł lekki i rytmiczny oddech swojego przyjaciela, który rozłożył się wygodnie w jego jednoosobowym łóżku. Zaciągnął się papierosem, nucąc pod nosem melodię.

Noc była cicha, nostalgiczna, taka jaką lubił. Uśmiechnął się lekko, bo całkowicie nie spodziewał się, że sprawy mogły przybrać tak korzystny obrót. Jeszcze dwa dni temu żył nadzieją, że może kiedyś w przyszłość los złączy ich ścieżki jeszcze raz, a tu ci taka niespodzianka! Nie miał pojęcia, że jego złość przemieni się w coś całkowicie innego, w to czym gardził od tak dawna. Zmrużył oczy, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczny szelest.

Mello przewrócił się na drugi bok, tak, że dłoń opadła z łóżka i opuszkami palców dotykał podłogi. Matt przewrócił oczyma. Przez myśl mu nie przeszło, aby oddać mu dobrowolnie swoje posłanie, ale oczywiście żadne argumenty nie przemawiały do tego upartego osła. Nie miał zamiaru spać z nim w jednym łóżku tylko po to, by obudzić się rano na podłodze z bólem w karku.

Znudzony, wyrzucił niedopałek przez okno i rozsiadł się wygodnie na materacu. Włożył w uszy słuchawki. Rzuciwszy krótkie spojrzenie na przyjaciela, poddał się swojej ulubionej rozrywce, grze. Stracił rachubę czasu, ale czy kiedykolwiek dbał o coś tak przyziemnego jak czas?

Słońce zdążyło już wzejść i pierwsze promienie wdarły się do pokoju, burząc spokój Mello. Mężczyzna nie mógł nazwać swojego stanu snem, bo prawda była taka, że od dawna o niczym nie śnił. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy, gdy zamykał oczy widział twarze ludzi, których zabił. Niegdyś ich krzyki były dla niego największym przekleństwem, ale teraz nie słyszał już nic. Czarna przepaść wypełniała aż po brzegi jego duszę i zagłuszone sumienie.

Otworzył jedno oko, a potem drugie, ręką błądząc pod łóżko. Poczuł ostre zimno na swojej skórze i mógł się założyć o fabrykę czekolady, że Matt palił pod oknem. Wymacał dłonią opakowanie po czekoladzie i jęknął głośno. Zjedzenie mu czekolady było zbrodnią. Usiadł z impetem i spojrzał podejrzliwym okiem na Matta, który zapomniał o bożym świecie. Ten palacz nie był wstanie docenić głębokiego smaku rozpływającej się w ustach czekolady. Jednakże brak czekolady całkowicie wynagradzała mu jego obecność. Ta myśl całkiem zbiła z tropu blondyna, który jak urzeczony wpatrywał się w swojego przyjaciela-kochanka Nawet nie był w stanie stwierdzić w jakich są relacjach

- Słodko, założyłeś słuchawki, aby mnie nie obudzić – mruknął pod nosem Mello, rozmarzając się na ten widok.

I nagle miał ochotę powiedzieć to, co zazwyczaj nigdy nie przeszłoby mu przez gardło. Na Boga, akurat teraz Matt musiał mieć w uszach słuchawki i marnować czas na głupie gry akcji! Mello nigdy nie umiał okazywać swoich uczuć, nie licząc może tylko gniewu i złości. Matt doskonale o tym wiedział i nigdy niczego od niego nie wymagał. Jednak teraz... Teraz było inaczej.

- Matt, kocham cię – wyszeptał zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język, ale odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza, która nagle przygniotła go swoim ciężarem. – Cholera jasna! – zaklął pod nosem.

- Mówiłeś coś? – usłyszał zaspany głos bruneta, który spojrzał na niego przelotnie.

- Nie – odpowiedział szorstko. Matt zmarszczył brwi.

- Jesteś zły?

- Nie.

Do jasnej cholery, jasne, że był zły. Był wściekły! Uderzył pięścią w ścianę, pokazując swoją frustrację. Jak mógł być spokojny? Jak mógł siedzieć cicho? Jak…. Może jednak dobrze, że nie słyszał. W końcu i tak był już jedną nogą w piekle. Uderzył się otwartą ręką w pięść.

Matt rzuciwszy w niego ubraniami, przewrócił oczyma. Mello ubrał się błyskawicznie, mijając go w drzwiach.

- Zdjęcie – przypomniał mu na odchodnym i wyszedł, zabierając ze sobą wszystko. Spokój. Ciszę. Ciemność. Zostawił go w beznadziei. Dlaczego zawsze odchodził nie mówiąc dokąd?

Mello wszedł do sklepu. Rozejrzał się i zabrał bez zastanawianie z najbliższej półki czekoladę. Podszedł automatycznie do lady i drżącymi dłońmi wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni portfel. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu, gdy zobaczył w nim zdjęcie Matta, szczerzącego się w wyjątkowo durnym uśmiechu.

Przypomniał sobie, że faktycznie wczoraj wieczorem majstrował mu coś przy portfelu. Potraktował to jako wyjątkowo niesmaczny żart. Zmiął fotografię w dłoni i wyrzucił ją do kosza. Zapłacił grzecznie i szybko zniknął z oczu podstarzałej i brzydkiej właścicielce sklepu.

Nie mógł wiecznie uciekać. Psuł swoją pozycję w społeczeństwie. Twardy facet, zabijający z zimną krwią morderca bał się przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu ze swoim przyjacielem-kochankiem, do którego żywił nie tylko sentyment, a coś głębszego. Niedorzeczność! Rozerwał opakowanie, wgryzając się w tabliczkę czekolady.

Stanął przed starą kamienicą, zamyślając się po raz setny. Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Mógł wmawiać sobie, że jest wszystko dobrze, ale prawda była taka, że nic nie było dobrze. Wpadł po same w uszy w coś czego nie umiał nawet nazwać. Popchnął drzwi i ruszył leniwym krokiem po schodach na ostatnie piętro.

Matt widząc stojącego w progu Mello zdziwił się uprzejmie, poprawiając na oczach swoje gogle. Nie spodziewał się go tu, a już na pewno nie teraz. Zmarszczył czoło, gdy mężczyzna najwidoczniej nie miał zamiaru zdjąć butów. Zero kultury, a zresztą czego mógł się spodziewać od tego człowieka? Mello spojrzał na niego zniecierpliwiony, nie mając pojęcia o co mu chodzi.

- Zastanawiałem się kiedy zamkniesz drzwi – odparł wesoło Matt, wymijając go. – I doszedłem do wniosku, że w życiu nie doczekam się tego cudu – dodał i sam je zamknął

Zmarszczka na jego czole powiększyła się, gdy Mello najwyraźniej zaaferowany jego słowami przycisnął go do drzwi i złożył na jego ustach brutalny pocałunek. Nie miał pojęcia czemu dosięgnął go taki zaszczyt. Stał i patrzył jak ten łapczywie wbijał się w jego usta, przyciskając boleśnie jego dłonie do ściany, aż w końcu przerwał swoje czułości.

- Śmierdzisz – zdecydował, patrząc mu wyzywająco w oczy. Na kilometr czuć było od niego tytoniem i Mello wcale nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. – Dlaczego akurat papierosy? – zapytał zdegustowany. Zapadła niezręczna chwila milczenia

- Miałem do wyboru alkohol, narkotyki, papierosy i czekoladę - Matt wzruszył ramionami. – Wybrałem mniejsze zło.

- Czekolada jest pyszna – oblizał usta.

- Po czekoladzie się tyje – powiedział z premedytacją, pokazując mu język. Matt zmierzył Mello krytycznym spojrzeniem. Zaśmiał się cicho.

- Jesteś….

– ….ciężki – wpadł mu w słowo. – A teraz idź, bo robota czeka.

- Nie zając, nie ucieknie – rzucił, całując go zmysłowo. Miał delikatne wargi, pachnące tytoniem, ale ten szczegół mógł przeboleć. Zabłądził dłonią do jego spodni. Nienawidził gier wstępnych.

- Zdjęcie – zawyrokował Matt, odsuwając się od niego. Wcisnął mu w dłoń pistolet.

- Musisz psuć tą chwilę? – Mello zapytał zrezygnowany, chowając broń. Matt uśmiechnął się konspiracyjnie, oddalając się do sypialni jak cień. Nie miał zamiaru ruszyć palcem w tej sprawie. Jego zdjęcie, jego problem. Swoje fotografie spalił bardzo dawno temu.

Matt siedział przy stole i był pogrążony w przeglądaniu najnowszej gazety krajowej. Szukał chociaż najmniejszej wzmianki o nagłych zawałach przestępców. Zatrzymał się na moment na artykule, z którego wynikało, że rzekomo została rozbita organizacja Neara.

- Setek bzdur – mruknął, rzucając gazetę do kosza na śmieci. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w lekkim grymasie, gdy tylko usłyszał szczęk klucza w drzwiach. – Oddał ci je? – od progu przywitał pytaniem bardzo mocno Mello.

Blondyn podszedł do niego zniechęcony i pomachał mu fotografią przed nosem. Matt uradowany jak mały dzieciak, poderwał się z miejsca i wyrwał mu z ręki zdjęcie, obchodząc stół dookoła. Wyszczerzył zęby, gdy zobaczył na zdjęciu naburmuszonego, piętnastoletniego Mihaela Keehla.

- Wyglądałeś jak dziewczynka – skomentował, śmiejąc się pod nosem w geście dobrej woli. Mello najwidoczniej obrał sobie za zadanie odebrać mu fotografię za wszelką cenę. To też uczynił, podłapując go przed oknem w sypialni.

- Słodki byłeś – Matt złożył mu na czole pocałunek. – Nic dziwnego, że kazali ci wiązać włosy w warkoczyki – rozmarzył się na to wspomnienie.

- Zamknij się – wysyczał Mello przez zaciśnięte zęby. Objął go i wpił się w jego usta jak szaleniec. Pragnął go za wszelką cenę uciszyć. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech pełen premedytacji, gdy wyciągnął z kieszeni Matta zapalniczkę i prędko podszedł do okna.

- Oddaj to – zażądał, usiłując pokazać, że jest zły jak diabli, ale jego niecne plany raz na zawsze przekreśliło potknięcie. Zaśmiał się cicho, gdy wylądował na tyłku. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, jakby domagał się zadość uczynienia.

- Chciałbyś. – Mello podpalił zdjęcie, a żar w moment wypalił połowę jego twarzy. W końcu wyrzucił palącą się fotografię na firankę, która stanęła w ogniu.

- Zgłupiałeś do reszty? – oburzył się Matt, patrząc na tańczące płomienie, która w końcu zajęły się pożeraniem kanapy. Poczołgał się do łóżka, wyciągając spod łóżka dwie niedbale zapakowane torby.

- Tuszuje naszą obecność – odparł obojętnie Mello. – Widziałem to na filmach i zawsze chciałem przetestować, ale aż do dziś nie nadarzyła się ku temu żadna okazja.

Matt podrapał się po brodzie. Wstał, otrzepał się z kurzu i wepchnął do kieszeni konsolę Nintendo. Zaś Mello wyciągnął z szafki dwa bilety lotnicze.

– Chodź – pociągnął Matta za rękaw. – Za chwilę wszystko zacznie się nam walić na głowy.

Lotnisko pękało w szwach. Przeciskali się przez tłum ludzi. Matt trzymał Mello za rękę, zapewniając, że nie chce zostać rozdzielony, bo sam nie trafi do samolotu. Mello musiał na to przystać, acz zrobił to niechętnie. Koniec końców zdążyli na czas wsiąść do odpowiedniego samolotu i tylko dwa razy pomylić drogę. Mello wcisnął podręczny bagaż na półkę, a w tym samym czasie Matt rozsiadł się wygodnie w swoim miejscu, podziwiając widoki pasa startowego numer siedem.

- Siódemka to szczęśliwa liczba – zagadnął do Mello, który obżerał się czekoladą.

- Hę? – zapytał bystro Keehl, oblizując dolną wargę. Zamknął oczy, opierając się o ramię bruneta. - Zmęczony jestem – dodał cichutko i po chwili usnął.

**4).**

Ubrany w skórę mężczyzna stanął przed upuszczoną fabryką. Włosy koloru miodu opadały mu na ramiona. Szrama na jego policzku nadała rysom twarzy mrocznego wyrazu. Ręce wplecione w różaniec, pchnęły ciężkie drzwi, które przywitały go zachęcającym skrzypnięciem.

Już nie był sam. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Siał przestrach wśród czterech mężczyzn, którzy zastygli w połowie wykonywanej czynności. Temperatura w pomieszczeniu osiągnęła nieciekawy stopień.

- Zabawmy się śmiercią - powiedział głośnym szeptem, przesiąkniętym nutą grozy. Wyciągnął z kieszeni pistolet, który zalśnił w blasku promieni słońca. Ofiary nie miały najmniejszego znaczenia. Liczył się tylko jeden cel: pomścić L.

Jego stalowe oczy były pozbawione jakichkolwiek uczuć. Wycelował lufę w najbardziej wystraszonego mężczyznę, który był bliski popuszczenia w gacie ze strachu. Nacisnął spust. Człowiek, wyzionąwszy ducha, upadł z hukiem na brudną od własnej krwi podłogę.

- Dlaczego? - zapytał drżącym głosem mężczyzna stojący najbliżej niego. Sam wydał na siebie wyrok. Terrorysta uśmiechnął się ironicznie w odpowiedzi, oddając kolejny strzał. Ofiara upadła pod jego nogi, brudząc mu buty krwią. Zmarszczył zniesmaczony czoło.

- To jest wojna, w której nikt nie może czuć się bezpiecznie - odpowiedział w końcu, patrząc na jego martwą twarz z pogardą. Jak? Po co? Dlaczego? Te pytania doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Za niewinność, cisnęło mu się za każdym razem na usta.

Jakiś głupiec rzucił się do ucieczki, wykorzystując nieuwagę napastnika, który wiedział, że jedynie winni uciekają. Strzelił mu w plecy, zanim zdążył spojrzeć do tyłu. Upadł z głuchym jękiem na ziemię, umierając w prawdziwych męczarniach.

- Kira jest bezpieczeństwem - wyszeptał resztkami sił, będąc już jedną nogą w grobie. Konał i wiedział, że nic mu nie pomoże. Terrorysta podszedł do niego ciężkim krokami, wolno stawiając stopy na zakurzonej podłodze. Przyłożył mu lufę do skroni. Mógł jednym strzałem uśmierzyć jego ból.

- Kira doprowadził cię do śmierci - odparł ironicznie, łamiąc mu porządnym kopniakiem dłoń. Mężczyzna zajęczał głośno, błagając o śmierć. Niewzruszony napastnik obrócił się do niego plecami. Kucnął, przyciskając lufę pistoletu do czoła kulącego się ze strachu najmłodszego mężczyzny, który krztusił się własnymi łzami.

- Żegnaj stary przyjacielu. - Oddał ostatni strzał, który echem rozniósł się po ścianach budynku. Wyprostował się, podchodząc do drzwi. Ani razu nie rozejrzał się za siebie. Mello był jedną osobą, która potrafiła przestraszyć nawet samego boga śmierci.

Japonia. Tokio. Serce kraju wschodzącego jena. Matt lubił go tylko w ciemnościach, kiedy drogę oświetlały mu neony, układające się w tysiące barw. W uszach krzyczała mu cisza.

Stolica pogrążona była w głębokim śnie. Prześlizgiwał się między gęsto rosnącymi budynkami jak jadowita żmija, poszukująca swojej nowej ofiary. Znalazł. Wcisnął się pomiędzy dwa budynki, oddychając miarowo. Był zwiadowcą.

Wysoka kobieta wymknęła się z luksusowego hotelu o trzeciej nad ranem. Blask księżyca oświetlił jej bladą, zmęczoną twarz. Krótkie czarne włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony. Delikatnie stawiała kroki, które odbijały się głuchym echem po pustej ulicy. Od czasu do czasu rozglądała się zdenerwowana po ulicy. Musiał przyznać, że była piękna, ale uroda nie wystarczyła.

Takada Kiyomi na pewno miała coś na sumieniu. Reporterka telewizyjna zdradzała się samymi gestami. Jej słowa popierające działalność seryjnego mordercy. Kilkunastu ochraniarzy, którzy zapewniali jej bezpieczeństwo. Jej strach przed samotnością. I, w końcu, ślepe zapatrzenie w Yagamiego i wymykanie się spod czujnego oka swoich stróżów.

Zapalił papierosa. Śmierdziało przekrętem na kilometr. Odliczył jeszcze parę kroków i ruszył za nią, zachowując dystans. Dym papierosa unosił się w powietrzu. Był jego znakiem rozpoznawczym, ale teraz nie musiał dbać o dyskrecję. Po prostu szedł. Za nią. Patrzył na jej plecy. Tak niewiele brakowało. Wyciągnąć broń i strzelić. A jednak nadal zachowywał spokój. Niewinna dopóki nie znajdzie się dowodów. Już niedługo. Wiedział o tym i czuł, że ona także miała takową świadomość, której nie chciała za żadne skarby do siebie dopuścić.

W końcu czujna natura kobiety wywęszyła spisek. Zadrżała i to nie z powodu zimna. Jej serce zaczęło szaleć w piersi. Matt przyjął pierwszą oznakę strachu za wyraz satysfakcji.

Jej kroki przestały być zgrabne i wyważone. Przyspieszyła. Słyszał jak jej oddech stał się głośny. Dyszała ciężko. Druga oznaka słabości potwierdzała tylko jej winę. Mężczyzna nie zmienił tempa.

Odważyła się. Spojrzała przelotnie na jego twarz. Uśmiechnął się, wciąż trzymając w ustach papierosa. Rysy jej twarzy wygięły się w niewyraźnym grymasie strachu. Trzecia oznaka jej słabości była milczącym potwierdzeniem.

Jej usta wykrzywiły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Próbowała użyć starej metody, ale Matt wiedział, że z góry jest przegrana. Śliczne oczy tym razem nie pomogą. Nie da się owinąć wokół palca.

- Czemu pan za mną idzie? - zapytała. Jej głos był spokojny, wyniosły i oficjalny. Udawała, że nadal prowadzi wieczorne wiadomości.

- Ha, wiedziałem, że wzrok mnie nie myli. - Matt postarał się o serdeczny uśmiech. -Podziwiałem pani odwagę. - Był mało komunikatywny, ale umiał grać swoją rolę tak dobrze jak najlepiej wyszkolony aktor Hollywoodu. Jej bezradność była słabym punktem i, dobrze użyta, mogła być pozycją zwrotną w całym działaniu Kiry.

- Odwagę? - uniosła brwi, celowo to przeciągając. Analizowała. Widział to w jej oczach, które rozpaczliwie szukały ucieczki.

- Owszem, czasem można pomyśleć, że jest pani bliską przyjaciółką naszego narodowego bohatera, Takada-san - rzekł, starając się, aby kilka ostatnich słów nie zabrzmiało jak ironia.

- Kira jest przeszłością i przyszłością - odparła, uśmiechając się pewniej. Tak. Pewność będzie jej biletem w jedną stronę. - Dzięki niemu procent przestępczości spadł do minimum. Japonia będzie krajem oczyszczonym od zbrodni - powiedziała dumnie.

- Takada-san, widziałaś dzisiejsze statystyki? - zaciekawił się uprzejmie, zaszczycając kobietę wyzywającym spojrzeniem.

- To mnie martwi, ale da się to naprawić - wyznała reporterka, tracąc czujność. Głupia, skrytykował ją Matt w myślach. Czytał z niej jak z otwartej księgi. Dokładnie wiedział jak skłamać i co powiedzieć, żeby ją zadowolić.

- To nie do wiary jak tabela przestępczości może pchać się do góry, prawda Takada-san?

- Dlaczego o to pytasz? - zapytała po chwili, znów zachowując czujność. Matt uśmiechnął się do niej z prawdziwą pogardą, podchodząc tak blisko, że stykali się ramionami. Ktoś patrząc teraz z okna, pomyślałby, że dwoje ludzie wyszło na spacer w blasku księżyca.

- Bo to ja jestem prawdziwym następcą L - szepnął jej do ucha z bezczelnym uśmiechem. W rzeczywistości nigdy nie chciał nim być. Chciał być po prostu sobą, a L był tylko i wyłącznie historią, które może za piętnaście lat przeistoczy się w mit bądź legendę. W tej kwestii całkowicie nie rozumiał Mello. Dlaczego L był jego autorytetem, a jego śmierć wyzwoliła serię zabójstw? Nie miał pojęcia.

Reporterka, obserwując ruch jego ust, wytrzeszczyła oczy i było bliska rozdziawienia buzi, ale mimowolnie się powstrzymała. Czwarta odznaka słabości. Sam niepowtarzalny, silny strach i objawy, zniszczyły w jej dumie wszystko. Chciała dobyć broni, ale on był szybszy.

- Szukasz tego? - zapytał, kręcąc bronią młynek. - To niebezpiecznie nosić taką rzecz jak zabawkę - pouczył ją, tonem cierpliwego nauczyciela. - Kiyomi-chan, mogłabyś zrobić sobie krzywdę, wiesz?

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - powiedziała sucho. Wiedziała doskonale. Przycisnął jej broń do brzucha. Nie miał zamiaru przebierać w słowach. Gra pozorów. Nic innego jej nie pozostało. Tylko rozpacz, rozpacz i jeszcze raz rozpacz. Ale dostrzegł coś innego...

- Widzę w twoich oczach samotność - powiedział, opuszczając broń. Dziś miała się spotkać jedynie z namiastką tego, co ją spotka w przyszłości. - Jeden z twoich ludzi, to mój szpieg, Takada-san.

Zasiane ziarno nieufności jest nieodłącznym kunsztem wojennym. Brązowowłosy wiedział to już od bardzo dawna. Mógł się założyć, że zadawała sobie w głowie pytanie "kto?". W końcu Matt oddalił się od niej, skręcając w najbliższą uliczkę. Na odchodne pomachał jej prowokacyjnie pistoletem. Był zadowolony z jednego, przeszkodził jej w planach.

Dziś czas nie był jego sprzymierzeńcem. Zaczęło świtać. Nadchodził nowy dzień, który był zwiastunem końca wojny. Nową nadzieją na lepsze jutro

Mello siedział w milczeniu, próbując powstrzymać drżenie swoich dłoni. Słyszał każdy najmniejszy szmer, a już zwłaszcza ten wydobywający się z łazienki. Woda lała się litrami. Matt znów śpiewał, a raczej cholernie fałszował pod prysznicem. Miał ochotę tam pójść i powiedzieć mu, żeby w końcu się zamknął, ale nie miał na to odwagi.

Czuł strach za każdym razem, gdy go widział, za każdym razem gdy o nim myślał i za każdym razem był pewny, że to koniec, a teraz... nie mógł nad sobą zapanować. W głowie powtarzał sobie ich dzisiejszą trasę. Czuł, że jeszcze chwila i zacznie panikować, ale kurczowo starał zachować na swojej twarzy maskę. Nie da się złapać w sieć pająka. Nie!

Nawet nie miał pojęcia kiedy Matt wszedł do pokoju i rozwalił się na kanapie. Znów grał. Patrzył na niego przez krótką chwilę. Miał mokre włosy, a okno było otwarte. _Przeziębi__się,__idiota__jeden_, pomyślał, żeby zająć czymś pustkę w głowie. Na oczy zdążył już założyć te cholerne gogle i znów nie miał pojęcia o czym myśli. Znów nie mógł zatopić się w kolorze jego oczu. Wciąż za duża odległość ich dzieliła.

Sięgnął sfrustrowany po czekoladę, która leżała na stole koło niego, ale gdy musnął palcami papierek, cofnął dłoń. Teraz był pewny, że nie przejdzie mu ona przez gardło, a jego przyjemność nie mogła się o tak zamienić w koszmar. Nigdy na to nie pozwoli.

Matt spojrzał na jego twarz i pierwszy raz zobaczył na niej taką gamę emocji; od strachu do złości. Był w tej chwili otwartą księgą, z której mógł przeczytać każdy rozdział, nie ważne jak zawiły. W końcu Mello też był człowiekiem i jakieś uczucia posiadać musiał. Nawet jeśli takowe był bardzo ograniczone.

- Matt, podyskutujmy jeszcze raz o naszym planie - odezwał się w końcu Mello, znów zakładając maskę. _A__mogło__być__tak__miło_, pomyślał brązowowłosy.

- Daj już spokój - odparł lekceważąco. - Gadaliśmy o nim całe dwa długie dni. Nie mam jeszcze sklerozy. Chyba, że... - Wyszczerzył się do Mello, który uniósł brwi. Ten uśmiech znał za dobrze.

- Że co?

- ...pękasz już na staracie, nee? - Matt zaśmiał się złośliwie.

- To żeś sobie wymyślił - prychnął pod nosem. - Ja... ja tylko...

- Zastanawiasz się czy ona da radę, prawda? - wszedł mu w słowo Matt, a Mello był mu cholernie wdzięczny, bo zaczął mu się plątać język i nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć.

- No właśnie - odpowiedział trochę kulawo. - Na niej opiera się cały nasz plan.

- Jest mądrą dziewczynką i na pewno jej definicja sprawiedliwości znacznie wybiega od tej, którą zna pani Takada - próbował go przekonać Matt.

- Wiem, ale będzie...

-... game over .

Matt znów wpadł mu słowo, kładąc na stole konsole. Na jej ekranie pojawiły się jego własne słowa. Znów przeszedł całą grę i nie miał co robić. Życie było okropne. Zapalił papierosa, idąc do okna. Jego wątpliwości były jeszcze większe niż te, które prezentował ze sobą Mello.

Stali na ulicy. Na ich szczęście tego dnia była mgła. Mello z głębokim niezadowoleniem patrzył na czerwone porsche, które rzucało się w oczy na tej szarej, bezimiennej, małej ulicy. Wiedział, że Matt potrafi wyskoczyć z czymś naprawdę krzykliwym, ale dziś mógł sobie darować. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, że jego przyjaciel zrobił to celowo, by poczytać sobie jeszcze myśli z jego twarzy.

- Masz - odparł w końcu Matt, nie lubiący tego niezręcznego milczenia, które trwało od dobrych kilku minut. Dał mu do ręki pistolet, który wziął od dziennikarki tamtej nocy. - Przyda ci się na drogę.

- Chyba żartujesz - Mello, patrzył na broń jak na coś wyjątkowo wstrętnego i godnego pogardy. - I ja mam to wziąć?

- Nie mów, że pękasz na widok tej marnej imitacji spluwy - zakpił sobie z niego Matt. - Ty, człowiek, który używał dziennika zabójstw i zabił nim kilkunastu niewinnych agentów FBI.

- Przestań pieprzyć - rozkazał mu, zabierając tą broń i włożył ją sobie głęboko w kieszeń. - Matt? - zapytał, odgryzając kostkę czekolady.

- Hm? - Mężczyzna znalazł sobie nowe zajęcie. Z podziwem gapił się na swój dobytek.

- Jak masz naprawdę na imię? - zapytał Mello, marszcząc nos w zamyśleniu. Matt zaśmiał się serdecznie.

- Tą tajemnice zabrał Watari do grobu - odpowiedział mu z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku.

- Dlaczego? - dociekał dalej, jak małe dziecko, które dopiero odkrywało świat. Coś w tym było. Obydwoje uczyli siebie od nowa. Tak jak dziecko uczy się pierwszych kroków, a potem słów.

- Jestem waszą ostatnią nadzieją - wytłumaczył tym razem całkowicie poważnie, wsiadając do samochodu. Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce, wjeżdżając na drogę. Nie mógł przejechać koło przyjaciela bez słowa. Otworzył okno do połowy, poprawiając swoje gogle na oczach. Mello spodziewał się czegoś podobnego do "powodzenia" bądź "trzymaj się".

- Też cię kocham - uśmiechnął się Matt. To, że miał słuchawki na uszach wcale nie oznaczało, że go nie słuchał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Słuchał go zawsze i wszędzie, ale wolał udawać, że jest inaczej. Zachowywali się tak jakby nadal mieli po dziewięć lat. Bawili się w chowanego, bo nikt nigdy nie kazał im dorosnąć.

Matt zniknął w kolejnej ulicy, a Mello dosiadł swojego motoru. Najbardziej bolała ich świadomość bycia tak blisko. Słowa, które nie padły, a które powinny paść z ich ust. Obydwoje żałowali, że patrzą sobie w oczy i odchodzą od siebie, nie wiedząc jak mogłoby być gdyby wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Nie mieli też pojęcia, że wzajemna miłość była tym, co próbowali mieć.


End file.
